1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrooptical panel, and more specifically, it relates to a method, a program, and an apparatus for manufacturing an electrooptical panel, which prevent liquid crystal from coming into contact with a sealant when the liquid crystal is applied with a droplet-discharging method so as to achieve high quality of the electrooptical panel, and further relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrooptical panel is formed by an element substrate having driver elements formed thereon for driving corresponding pixels, a counter substrate disposed so as to face the element substrate, and liquid crystal hermetically filled between the two substrates. In order to hermetically fill the liquid crystal between the two substrates, the two substrates are bonded to each other, and then the space between the two substrates is evacuated so as to draw-in the liquid crystal. With this method, since the bonded substrates are dipped in a liquid crystal tank so as to draw-in liquid crystal into the space therebetween, an enormous amount of liquid crystal is needed. Also, since the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal tank deteriorates over time, the quality of an electrooptical panel sometimes differs between before and after the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal tank is replaced.
In order to solve the above problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-123537, P2, FIG. 1 has disclosed a method for hermetically filling liquid crystal, with which the sealant is applied on the element substrate, subsequently liquid crystal is dropped on the element substrate before the sealant is cured, and, immediately after that, the element substrate is bonded to the counter substrate. On this occasion, the sealant is doubly applied so that a layer of the sealant to be in contact with the liquid crystal is cured before the liquid crystal is applied, so as to prevent an uncured layer of the sealant from coming into contact with the liquid crystal.
Unfortunately, in the electrooptical panel having such a structure, when the dropped liquid crystal lies in contact with the cured sealant for a long time before the two substrates are bonded, the quality of the liquid crystal deteriorates. In view of the above problem, the present invention has been made. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method, a program, and an apparatus for manufacturing an electrooptical panel, which prevent liquid crystal from coming into contact with a sealant when the liquid crystal is applied with a droplet-discharging method and thus prevent the liquid crystal from having deteriorated quality due to contact with the sealant, and further to provide a method for manufacturing an electronic device.